


Home

by ScarecrowLullaby



Series: Daryl/Glenn one shots [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowLullaby/pseuds/ScarecrowLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he'd ever wanted was a home. It turns out it wasn't a place he needed to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for this pairing, but I think it turned out to be okay.

_“Ever since I can remember I’ve been looking for a home. Not a house with a yard filled with beer bottles and car parts, a brother that was gone most of the time, and a father that beat the shit out of me, but a home. Some place I just felt right. It turned out it wasn’t a place I was looking for, but a person. That person was you._

_I wouldn’t say it out loud unless you held a gun to your head, but it’s true._

_It doesn’t make sense, a red neck like me and a Chinaman like you, but it works. I don’t dare think about it too much, though. With my luck thinking about it more than this will make it a dream. I don’t think I could handle it if this were a dream. Hell, it’s better than most of the dreams I’ve had before, I think it’s the only reason I’ve been able to keep going some days._  
  
 _When I lost Merle I got real desperate for a while. I didn’t think I’d ever come away from that. You were there though, just as solid as ever, always having my back, and we made it. Yea, we always make it through some way or another. “_

_  
_Daryl folded the piece of paper up and tucked it back into his vest pocket. He couldn’t believe he sounded like such a fucking girl on paper. If Merle were here he would’ve laughed him into next month and then beat his ass for good measure.

But Merle wasn’t here anymore. He didn’t need to worry about that. As much as it had hurt to lose his brother, it hurt more that his brother didn’t care enough for him to accept that he cared for Glenn more than almost any other person. As much as he missed his brother, as much as it hurt, it was a worry off his mind that he could be with Glenn freely. 

The kid could be annoying as hell, going off about some stupid game Daryl had never heard of, or when he got to close to that Maggie girl, but in the long run he was one of the best people Daryl’d ever met. He kept him sane, balanced out the things he’d learned from Merle. Glenn was what made Daryl sane most days. 

Most of the group thought that he was the rock, the constant that never broke, but he wasn’t really. No, it was Glenn that kept Daryl anchored. It was Glenn that had given Daryl home, and that was more than he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Alright for the first time writing this pairing? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
